Rescuing Storm
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: When Nightcrawler gotten sick, he had to stop resting to save Storm who has been kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my first xmen fanfic, I know that the power rangers and xmen crossover counts as one but this is my first only xmen fanfic, I hope you like it**

* * *

 **At the institute Kurt was in a room recovering from getting sick, Storm then came to check up on him**

"Hey Kurt, you feeling better?"Storm asked

"I'm still sneezing but I zink I'll be fine. But vhat about you? Are you ok ever zince vhat happened to Miss Grey?"Kurt asked

"I'm still recovering from it but I dont know about Scott though"Storm said

"Vere zey sveet hearts?"Kurt asked

"Yeah, they were"Storm said

 **Kurt looked at Storm and he saw a tear in Storm's eye. She then looked a Kurt**

"Well get some rest"Storm

 **She left the room and Kurt then had a regretful look on his face. In the hall way Storm bumped into Logan**

"Oh sorry Logan"Storm said

"Hey I need to have a chat with you but somewhere more private"Logan said

 **They walked outside of the institute**

"Logan what are doing out here? I need to check on Kurt."Storm said

 **Logan then grabbed Storm's neck and he revealed to be Mystique**

"How did you find this place...?"Storm asked and she became unconscious

 **Kitty was walking through the institute and she saw Logan**

"Logan!"Kitty said, she ran towards him

"Have you seen Storm anywhere?"Kitty asked

"Check Blueboy's room, ever since he gotten ill, she never left him"Logan said

"I checked, shes not there but she will be please that Kurt's asleep"Kitty said

 **Bobby and Rouge ran to them**

"Hey Logan, someone spotted you with Storm...strangling her"Bobby said

 **Kitty was shocked at what she heard and she then looked at Logan**

"Is it true?"Kitty asked

"No, I know I have short term memory loss but I would remember strangling a person"Logan said

"We can't let Kurt know about this"Rouge said

"Why?"Bobby asked

"I have a feeling that Kurt may like Storm."Rouge said

 **Logan, Kitty, Rouge and Bobby went to Professor X**

"Professor we need your help finding Storm"Kitty said

"Follow me."Professor X said

 **He moved in his wheelchair outside of the room**

"You too Kurt"Professor X said

 **Logan, Kitty, Bobby and Rouge saw Kurt on the roof**

"How long have been up there?"Kitty asked

"The door vas open and I heard your entire conversation. And Rouge I appreciate your concern but I dont vant to talk about it at the momnet"Kurt said

 **They went to cerepro and Professor X put on his helmet to find Storm. Meanwhile at the chruch where Jean and Storm found Kurt. Storm was held** **prisoner**

"Listen Mystique, What do you want with me?"Storm asked

"Last time we met, I saw how close you were to Kurt"Mystique said

"How do you know about Kurt?"Storm asked

"I'm his mother"Mystique said

"What?"Storm said

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Yeah yeah I know stupid ending. But due to my tablets helping me sleep I woke up at 4am so I'm sleepy and if my stories are crap thats the reason why. But I hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys I made a mistake Nightcrawler wasnt on the roof, he was on the ceiling but it was nearly night for me and I was half asleep**

* * *

 **Professor X and the others went into the cerebro room room and Professor X put on the helmet to find Storm**

"So zis machine vill let you find Storm?"Kurt asked

"Yes, since this your first time here Kurt, the white are the humans, and the red are mutans"Professor X said

"Auf keinen fall"Kurt said

"If I were someone pretending to be me, I would of taken Storm to...Ah dag nugget"Logan said and Kurt remembered something

 **He teleported and then teleported back**

"Where did you go?"Professor X asked

"I vent to the forest vhere ve met Magento un Mystique"Kurt said

"Thats it meeting"Logan said

"Was meinst du treffen?"Kurt asked

"Blueboy where did Storm and Jean meet you?"Logan asked

"At a church in Brooklyn, I varned them that I'm a messenger of the devil but they vere ok vith me"Kurt said

"Hold on Kurt, you said you were the messenger of the devil?"Professor X asked

"Ja, many people outside of the circus vere scared of me and call me names like devil. So I shut out of humanity until now"Kurt said

"Kurt you teleport, you said that you were the messenger of the devil."Professor X said

"Ja"Kurt said

"Professor? What is it?"Kitty asked

"Kurt have you heard of a mutant called Azazel?"Professor X asked

"No, vho zat?"Kurt asked

 **At the church in brooklyn, Storm was bored**

"Listen Mystique, where are you making me play the damsel in direst? Or maybe you can't think well without Magneto?"Storm asked

"I can think fine without him, its not my fault that he wanted to play chess today. Besides I'm waiting for someone."Mystique said

"Who?"Storm asked

"Azazel...I need to talk to him."Mystique said

 **Back at Charles's school, they were in the principle office**

"Vhy are here proyessor, don't ve need to look for Storm?"Kurt asked

"Yes but, Kurt, I need to tell you about Azazel"Professor X said

"Vho's Azazel? You're expressions are making me think zat I have a connection vith but I never met him"Kurt said

"Kurt! Calm down. And listen, all of you. When I was younger and before Mystique went to join Magneto. Magneto and I were friends but we were also trying to prevent world war three and thats where Magneto got his helmet, but the enemies we were facing, one of them was a red mutant who had the power of teleportation, Azazel, when Magneto stunted me, he asked to form his own team, thats when Mystique joined Magneto but not only her, Azazel join Magneto."Professor X said

"Now that we got your past out of the way, how does this connect to Blueboy?"Logan asked

"Well, Logan, if you kindly let me finish I would explain"Professor X said

"Sorry, professor"Logan

"Kurt, I'm having a feeling that you and Azazel could be related."Professor X said

"Was? Er könnte sein mein Vater?"Kurt asked

"Look I'm not saying that he's your father, I'm saying you could be related somehow"Professor X said

"If I'm really am the son of the devil. Vhy did you allow me to stay"Kurt teleported out of the room, he teleported to the roof of the school

"I'm not safe, maybe zats vhy Storm got kidnapped. Vait a moment."Kurt said and he remembered something

"Das ist es!"Kurt yelled

"If Mystique kidnapped Storm, she must vant to meet vith me, so zat means zey are at my church"Kurt said

 **He teleported somewhere, just before Rouge could talk to him meanwhile at the Church Azazel teleported in**

"Privet Mystique"Azazel said

"Azazel..."Mystique said

"Look if you want to know if I know about the blue ugroza, I completely know, babe"Azazel said

"But do you think he knows? Our son joined the Xmen"Mystique said

"Kakiye?"Azazel asked

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **I hope you dont mind that I put in some german and russian words, well Azazel is Russian and Kurt is German, but I hope you like it.**


End file.
